The present invention relates to a novel apparatus and method for washing poultry to minimize the risk of contamination to humans. More specifically, the invention comprises utilizing a novel space efficient apparatus to adequately treat an eviscerated bird by applying spray of water to all surfaces of the bird.
Modern poultry operations for processing chicken, turkey, duck or other poultry process birds through an automated system of slaughter, evisceration, cleaning and packaging. Due to its very nature, the process of evisceration exposes the exterior body surfaces and inner body cavities of the birds to the contents of the digestive tract, In so doing, the bird is exposed to potentially pathogenic microorganisms.